Pierce The Veil
Pierce the Veil '''é uma banda de post-hardcore americana de San Diego, Califórnia formada em 2006. A banda foi formada pelos irmãos Vic e Mike Fuentes depois do fim da banda (anteriormente conhecida como Before Today), que foi formada a partir da cena de punk rock de San Diego. Outros membros da banda incluem Tony Perry (guitarra) e Jaime Preciado (baixista e vocal de apoio). Pierce the Veil lançou quatro álbuns de estúdio e tem participado em várias excursões no mundo todo desde o lançamento de seu álbum de estréia, A Flair for the Dramatic em 2007. O terceiro álbum, Collide with the Sky, foi lançado em 17 de julho de 2012, e é o primeiro álbum da banda lançado pela Fearless Records. O quarto e mais recente álbum da banda, Misadventures, foi lançado em 13 de maio de 2016. __TOC__ Historia Primeiros anos e A Flair for the Dramatic (2006–2009) Pierce the Veil foi formada por Mike e Vic Fuentes em 2006, depois do fim da banda Before Today. Os irmãos continuaram a escrever músicas juntos e, finalmente, tinham material suficiente para um álbum completo. Ainda apoiado por sua gravadora, Equal Vision Records, que escreveu e gravou um álbum inteiro por conta própria, em Seattle, WA com o produtor Casey Bates. Os irmãos Fuentes lançaram o álbum A Flair for the Dramatic em 26 de junho de 2007, sob um novo nome: Pierce the Veil, nome de uma música do álbum A Celebration of an Ending da banda Before Today. Logo depois, Tony Perry (guitarra) e Jaime Preciado (baixo) se juntaram à banda. A música "I'd Rather Die Than Be Famous" deste álbum foi destaque no jogo Tony Hawk's Proving Ground. A banda excursionou numa turnê durante cerca de 3 meses após o lançamento de A Flair for the Dramatic, com bandas como A Day to Remember, Chiodos, From First to Last, Emery, The Devil Wears Prada e Mayday Parade. Em novembro de 2007, participaram de um show Vans Warped Tour daquele ano. Já em 2008, estavam em toda a turnê.Eles também tocaram no Bamboozle Left em 2008. Sua primeira turnê, chamada The Delicious, que teve lugar em Outubro-Novembro de 2008, contou com Breathe Carolina, Four Letter Lie e Emarosa. Eles terminaram o seu ciclo na turnê Taste of Chaos em 2009, juntamente com Bring Me The Horizon, Thursday, Four Year Strong e Cancer Bats. Vic e Mike Fuentes juntos com Ayrton Jara, entraram num projeto paralelo de supergrupo chamado Isles & Glaciers, com Craig Owens vocalista do D.R.U.G.S. e Jonny Craig do Dance Gavin Dance e ex vocalista do Emarosa. O "supergrupo" lançou seu primeiro EP intitulado The Hearts of Lonely People em 9 de março de 2010. No entanto Isles & Glaciers teve fim, dizendo: "Isles & Glaciers era apenas uma coisa de uma vez". Selfish Machines (2009–2011) Durante agosto de 2009, Pierce the Veil anunciaram que estavam em estúdio para uma nova gravação para seu próximo álbum. Depois de alguns meses fora da estrada e antecipação de construção para o seu segundo lançamento, a banda se mudou para Los Angeles para gravar seu mais recente álbum Selfish Machines com o produtor Mike Green. O cantor e compositor Vic Fuentes declarou: "O título refere-se à natureza humana e as qualidades semelhantes a animais dentro de todos nós, que tentamos esconder, mas deve apenas aprender a aceitar. Somos todos máquinas egoístas e todos nós temos a tendência natural de querer, amar e tomar." Selfish Machines foi lançado em 21 de junho de 2010 pela Equal Vision Records e chegou ao número #1 na parada Billboard Heatseekers. Em apoio ao lançamento, a banda fez uma série de festivais, incluindo Bamboozle Left, South by Southwest, Never Say Never Festival, e o Warped Tour. A banda também contribuiu com um cover da música clássica do Blue Öyster Cult "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" para a coletânea Punk Goes Classic Rock, lançado em 27 de abril de 2010. Eles eram uma parte da turnê Take Action com Attack Attack! que foi na Nova Zelândia e Austrália, e também participou da turnê Versus no Japão com Confide. Eles tocaram na turnê "This Is a Family" com Emmure, In Fear and Faith, Of Mice & Men, e Attack Attack!, que durou até os finais de Dezembro de 2010. Pierce the Veil também jogou no Teatro Fox, em Pomona, como uma aparição surpresa como parte da turnê Alternative Press em 2010 com bandas como August Burns Red, Bring Me the Horizon, Polar Bear Club, Emarosa, e This Is Hell. Em 1 de novembro de 2010, a banda anunciou que estarão iniciando 2011 turnê com Silverstein, Miss May I, The Chariot, e A Bullet for Pretty Boy na turnê turnê "Winterizer". Ao longo de março e abril, a turnê "The Gamechanger's" com A Day to Remember, Bring Me The Horizon, e colegas de gravadora We Came as Romans. Eles também co-liderarão a segunda etapa da turnê "The Dead Masquerade" com Escape the Fate. Depois de tirar um verão fora para passar mais algum tempo a escrever material novo, a banda era suposto para sair em sua primeira turnê sul-americana de apoio a Sum 41 em setembro, no entanto, devido a doença do vocalista do Sum 41, a turnê foi cancelada. Eles terminaram o ano em turnê pela Europa com blessthefall e co-liderou a turnê No Guts No Glory com Miss May I. Eles mais uma vez contribuirão para um álbum da coletânea "Punk goes...", eles regravarão a música "Just the Way You Are" de Bruno Mars para o Punk Goes Pop 4, que foi lançado em 21 de novembro de 2011. Fearless Records e Collide With The Sky (2011–2013) Em 23 de agosto de 2011, Pierce the Veil assinou com a Fearless Records. Em 22 de dezembro de 2011, uma atualização de vídeo revelado que no início de 2012, a banda estará indo para o estúdio para gravar o seu terceiro álbum de estúdio. Em 26 de dezembro de 2011, Vic Fuentes anunciou na página do Facebook da banda que a banda está terminando de escrever as músicas para seu terceiro álbum, que começou a escrever durante o verão e durante a turnê com Miss May I, Woe, Is Me, The Amity Affliction e letlive durante novembro e dezembro, e que agora eles vão ser a escolha de um produtor para trabalhar com eles no álbum no início de 2012. Em 27 de fevereiro de 2012, a banda lançou uma atualização em sua página do Facebook oficial afirmando que eles escolheram para trabalhar com os produtores Dan Korneff e Khandwala na House of Loud, em Nova Jersey, para seu terceiro álbum. Em 20 de Abril de 2012, foi anunciado que o novo álbum seria intitulado Collide with the Sky e seria liberado através da Fearless Records em 17 de julho de 2012. Em 17 de maio de 2012, a capa do álbum, e a lista de faixas do novo álbum foram anunciadas, juntamente com o anúncio da banda da primeira turnê em setembro de 2012. O primeiro single do novo álbum , king for a Day, apresenta vocais de Kellin Quinn e foi lançado em 5 de Junho de 2012, seguido pelo segundo single, Bulls in the Bronx, três semanas depois, em 26 de Junho de 2012. A fim de promover o álbum, a banda apareceu na Turnê Vans Warped a partir de 16 de Junho a 5 de Agosto de 2012, no palco principal do evento pela primeira vez. Eles foram regularmente acompanhados no palco por Kellin Quinn para realizar King for a Day juntos. Após Warped, Pierce the Veil embarcou em sua primeira turnê pelo Reino Unido, vendendo quase todas as datas. Sua turnê seguinte nos EUA, a The Collide With The Sky Tour, fez um sucesso semelhante. Eles terminaram o ano que aparecendo na posição #33 na lista dos melhores álbuns da revista Rock Sound de 2012, e também ganharam nove categorias na pesquisa entre os leitores conduzida pela Alternative Press, incluindo o de Melhor Banda ao Vivo do Ano, Álbum do Ano e Artista do Ano. Em 09 de janeiro de 2013, Vic Fuentes divulgou informações de que ele tinha entrado recentemente em estúdio escrevendo novas músicas com Tom Denney. Em 7 de janeiro de 2013, Pierce the Veil e a banda de pop-punk All Time Low anunciaram que iriam co-estrelar o Spring Fever Tour durante a primavera. Ambas as bandas excursionaram pelos Estados Unidos, juntamente com as bandas de abertura Mayday Parade e You Me At Six. A turnê começou em 11 de abril de 2013 e terminou em 12 de maio de 2013. Perto do fim da turnê, no dia 7 de maio de 2013, o vídeo da música para a canção "Bulls no Bronx" do Pierce The Veil foi lançado. This Is a Wasteland (2013–2015) Em 23 de setembro de 2013, a banda anunciou planos para lançar um documentário detalhando sua primeira turnê mundial em 11 de novembro. O documentário inclui imagens ao vivo de sua turnê mundial, três vídeos de música e muito mais. A banda lançou esta declaração sobre o documentário: "A nossa primeira turnê mundial era absolutamente a experiência mais louca de nossas vidas .. e nós filmamos tudo. Acompanhe como nós visitamos territórios desconhecidos em busca dos melhores shows e experiências emocionantes que poderíamos absolutamente encontrar ao longo do caminho. Este DVD é para os fãs e apenas os fãs. Obrigado por nos deixar viajar pelo mundo e partilhar esta aventura com vocês! " - Vic, Mike, Tony, e Jaime. Em 18 de outubro de 2013 a banda lançou preorders para seu documentário com uma nova data de lançamento de 25 de novembro. Em 21 de julho, Vic Fuentes e Kellin Quinn de Sleeping With Sirens anunciariam que iriam co-estrelar uma turnê mundial. A turnê começou em 05 de novembro de 2014 em Fresno. Eles anunciaram pela primeira vez a primeira etapa pela América do Norte com 20 concertos com o apoio das bandas Beartooth e This Wild Life. Um mês depois, em 22 de agosto de 2014, a banda confirmou a segunda etapa da turnê, que teve lugar na Europa. Entre 20 de março de 2015 e 11 de abril de 2015 o Pierce the Veil realizou concertos na Holanda, Bélgica, Suécia, Alemanha e no Reino Unido. De acordo com a Epitaph Records todos os concertos na Europa foram esgotados. Antes de ir para a Europa, a banda tocou nos Estados Unidos com o apoio das bandas PVRIS e Mallory Knox. Misadventures (2015–presente) anos para um novo álbum foram inicialmente anunciados em 23 de dezembro de 2013 - a banda lançou uma atualização de férias anunciando que eles teriam um novo álbum que sairia em 2014 novamente através da Fearless Records. Em um artigo do Oakland Press a banda afirmou que tinha começado a escrever novo material, juntamente com Tom Denney, enquanto estavam em turnê com Mayday Parade, You Me At Six e All Time Low. a banda terminou de escrever novas músicas após a turnê européia com Bring Me the Horizon em dezembro de 2013. Em uma entrevista com Poppy Reid do The Music Network durante a apresentação da banda no festival Soundwave na Austrália, a banda falou sobre colaborar com Jenna McDougall da Tonight Alive em uma faixa de seu quarto álbum. Em maio de 2014, o Pierce the Veil começou a pré-produção para o novo álbum. Em 05 de junho de 2014 Tony Perry e Vic Fuentes anunciaram que estariam voando para Nova Jersey, a fim de começar a gravar seu novo álbum com o produtor Dan Korneff. Em uma entrevista com Alternative Press Vic Fuentes afirmou que a banda iria adiar o álbum para 2015. A razão para a data de lançamento ser adiada deveu-se à banda estar várias semanas atrasada devido a duas canções que a banda escreveu enquanto eles estavam gravando o novo álbum em estúdio com o produtor Dan Korneff. O álbum foi novamente adiado para uma data posterior, desta vez para o que viria a ser confirmado como maio de 2016. Em 18 de junho de 2015, a banda lançou "The Divine Zero", o primeiro single de seu quarto álbum de estúdio. Em 18 de março de 2016, a banda anunciou o ansiosamente aguardado quarto álbum de estúdio, Misadventures, que finalmente foi lançado em 13 de maio pela Fearless Records. O álbum foi produzido por Dan Korneff. A banda lançou o segundo single do álbum, "Texas Is Forever" em 24 de março de 2016. Estilo musical O estilo de música de Pierce the Veil geralmente foi considerado como rock experimental, post-hardcore, pop punk e emo. Em seu álbum de estréia A Flair for the Dramatic, a música foi descrita como uma mistura de emo, screamo e rock progressivo. De acordo com a revista de música alemã Intro, as composições sobre esses registros são complexas, razão pela qual a música de Pierce the Veil foi comparada a atos como Esparta, You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead e, em parte, até a Queen. Na sua saída, os modelos de Selfish Machines de Pierce the Veil foram parcialmente influenciados pela música punk. Pierce the Veil é conhecido por usar instrumentos de música exóticos em algumas de suas músicas que normalmente não são usadas no gênero musical. Juntamente com o lançamento de Selfish Machines, a música foi comparada a bandas como Emarosa, Chiodos, The Used e Alesana. A banda foi louvada pela mídia musical pela capacidade de combinar a rugosidade do metal e o punk incondicional com a composição e o melodico da música pop. No terceiro álbum, Pierce the Veil usou elementos de rock progressivo que foi louvado por várias revistas de música. Os fãs do grupo criaram o termo musical "mexicore" devido à origem dos membros da banda. O vocalista Vic Fuentes descreveu o mexicano como uma combinação de música pesada e estilo espanhol. O músico do Slayer, Tom Araya, chamou Pierce the Veil como parte do novo som de metal que ele vê no grindcore. Mesmo assim, o estilo de música de Pierce the Veil não tem nada a ver com a música grindcore. Com seu quarto álbum Misadventures, a música da banda se inclina mais para a música pop e pop punk. A música mais recente da banda foi comparada com artistas como Atreyu, My Chemical Romance e Panic! at the Disco. Os vocais de Vic Fuentes foram comparados com Claudio Sanchez de Coheed e Cambria. Integrantes * '''Vic Fuentes - vocal, guitarra base, teclados (2006-presente) * Mike Fuentes - bateria, percussão (2006-presente) * Tony Perry - guitarra principal (2006-presente) * Jaime Preciado - baixo, programação, vocal de apoio (2006-presente) Discografia * A Flair for the Dramatic (2007) * Selfish Machines (2010) * Collide with the Sky (2012) * Misadventures (2016) Prêmios e indicações __LINKDENOVASECAO__